


Love Shower

by gmartinez12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Boys having Sex, Damijon - Freeform, Jondami, M/M, Super Sons - Freeform, Underage Sex, blowjob, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Damian and Jon fight a garbage monster and they really need to take a shower as soon as possible. When you're that dirty, going to shower with someone else doesn't even matter. But it matters to Damian, because he was going to get to see Jon naked, and Jon has been his crush for a long time.





	Love Shower

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i hope you enjoy this. Just some raw, hardcore damijon sex lol. Sorry for being so lacking in the updates here. I haven't stopped writing. In fact, I"ve been writing non-stop, it;s just that I dont publish it here cuz i'm lazy and theres waaay too much. It's all on my tumblr, just search for all my posts tagged #fic or #fanfic. I try to put them all in my fic pages here https://damijon-supersons.tumblr.com/ShortFanfics and here https://damijon-supersons.tumblr.com/LongFanfics if yo'ure interested. They're all safe for work tho, no sex. All my smut is here. My tumblr is family friendly lol.
> 
> Funny fact about this fic was I started writing it 8 months ago, but my motivation fizzled out and i abandoned it. Then I met a new friend that motivated me to write it again. He's a great guy. He even convinced me that I could get people to commission stories from me. Imagine that...getting paid to write fanfics? I never dared entertain the thought to be honest. But now...yeah, I think, if people want me to, they can commission stories from me I guess. I just have to make sure they're damn good!  
> [](https://i.imgur.com/hMrmbg1)  
>   
> 

** Love Shower **

By Gmartinez

 

Damian and Jon dragged their feet across the polished—and now muddied—wooden tiles of the corridor. Damian turned the ornate brass knob and the door to his room swung open. The pair shambled inside and began unceremoniously stripping off their costumes. Usually, Damian and Jon were much livelier and enthusiastic after accomplishing a mission—at the very least, they’d be arguing about who landed the finishing blow. But today, they had this unspoken agreement to just get back to Wayne Manor as soon as possible and take a good long bath.

Today, they’d fought and defeated a villain who somehow had telekinetic control over garbage and all manner of refuse and compost heaps. It wasn’t a tough battle, but the nature of their foe made for a very unflattering and unpleasant experience overall. Damian had to scour the inside of his vest for rancid fruit peels on the way back, and Jon had developed an intense dislike of horseflies, which he’d furiously zapped with his heat vision whenever they’d buzzed around his muck-encrusted hair.

Damian had it even worse. For him, getting blasted by fetid garbage was only slightly less disgusting than feeling _weird_. The source of the weirdness? None other than his highly-excitable partner, Jonathan Samuel Kent.

Damian couldn’t remember when and how the weird bunched up feeling inside him had started. All he knew was that for some reason, he’d gained an acute sense of tunnel vision whenever Jon was around as if his eyes became weirdly attuned to every move Jon would make. He’d begun paying attention to every time Jon smiled, laughed, made a failed joke, hopped, slipped, and sighed. It was almost like he’d gained supervision and super hearing, but it only ever worked on Jon.

He’d started to see changes in his own behavior, too. Whenever Jon was around, Damian would unintentionally dampen his usual biting sarcasm in case he sounded hurtful. He’d start automatically formulating quips and comments that he knew would make Jon grin, giggle, or punch him in the arm. He’d started bragging to his brothers and the Teen Titans about how he and Superboy had beaten this or that villain, and begun comparing almost everyone’s actions to how Jon would have done it. He found himself inadvertently thinking of new tactics and ideas—not for the sake of improving his fighting skills—but for the sake of earning a high-pitched, “Wow, that was awesome, Damian!” from Jon.

With their battle today, Damian had his fill of hanging out with his super buddy. But then, he found himself wishing there was another villain that would show up so that he’d have another excuse to put his hand on Jon’s shoulder, or to look his partner in the eye without his throat feeling like it had just imploded.

As Damian undressed, he mused about how his weird thoughts were annoyingly persistent.  It was like having a brightly-colored butterfly circle around his head, but it was invisible and you couldn’t whack it with a lethally rolled-up newspaper. The fluttering of the metaphorical insect’s wings filled Damian’s every thought, every consideration, and every dream, and it sounded like a name. It sounded very much like “Jon”…otherwise known as the owner of the naked and scrawny backside he was currently ogling with silent delight.

He followed Jon as the younger boy hurried inside the sizeable bathroom. The walls and floors were lined with sea-green pearlescent tiles, and the room smelled of bleach with a hint of pine trees. One corner was occupied by a square white tub with half a dozen silver faucets and a black granite base. Right across it was sliding divider made of hazy crystalline glass. Behind it was a shower space that could comfortably accommodate a minibus.

“Bathtub?” Jon asked, his sky blue eyes bright with the expectation of cool sweet relief.

Damian clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “No. Shower—go!” He placed his hands on Jon’s bony shoulders and pushed the boy toward the shower head.

The moment his hands made contact with Jon’s skin, a slight tingle of excitement flittered inside his stomach. This was what he hated about Jon—the boy made him uneasy…even unbalanced and unfocused. Damian likened it to the feeling of seeing a small puppy with fluffy brown fur that demanded mandatory petting. It was like a lush thick carpet made of fine velvet fibers that made you want to caress it with your toes. It was like the sweet allure of dreamless sleep mixed with the incessant pangs of hunger.

In a word, Damian felt longing—longing to touch, hold, and wrap Jon around his arms. Damian was uneasy because he’d never felt a stronger emotion in all his life.

Jon twisted the lever and a jet of steaming hot water rained down both of the boys’ heads. The water pooled around their feet and turned into different shades of brown, green, and black as it washed away the dirt on their bodies. Damian blinked back water from his eyes just in time to see Jon flip his glistening ebony hair and scatter a hundred tiny flecks of water. For one fleeting second, Damian thought that Jon looked…pretty. It seemed so surreal to him that he felt like time slowed just enough to make Jon’s hair flip look dramatic.

“Aaahhhh, that’s better!” Jon groaned. He beamed with such childlike satisfaction that Damian felt the corners of his mouth twitch. Jon’s smiles, Damian noted, were dreadfully contagious.

“What are you staring at?” Jon asked him.

Damian blinked a few times. Jon had already lathered up his hair, but he stopped to peer at Damian curiously.

Jon knitted his brows, clearly perturbed. Either intentionally or not, Damian couldn’t tell which, Jon’s gaze lowered down to Damian’s crotch, and then to his own. The tense silence caused Jon to flush pink. He tossed Damian the shampoo bottle and hurriedly turned his back.

The haze inside the shower was beginning to mirror the haze inside Damian’s head. His hands went on autopilot as he washed his hair.

“This is the first time we’ve bathed together, isn’t it?” Damian pondered out loud as the thought occurred to him.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jon said nervously, still with his back turned.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know,” Damian continued with just the smallest bit of hesitation.

“It’s weird…” Jon began. “I mean, I should be embarrassed, right? We just saw each other naked! But I never really thought about it until you started looking at me funny.”

“You don’t have to be,” Damian offered amicably. “We’re partners. It’s natural we do things together. Something as trivial as being naked shouldn’t bother us in the slightest.”

“You talk like we have to be naked around each other all the time,” Jon giggled.

“We could be if we needed to. Or if we wanted to.” Damian tried his best to sound nonchalant. He almost succeeded.

“Oh yeah?” Jon said teasingly. “What if I wanted to see you naked any random time I wanted, would you let me?” he smirked.

Damian placed his hand on Jon’s shoulder and turned the boy around. “Look all you want. We don’t have anything different from each other.”

Jon got an eyeful of Damian’s fit and tight body. The nude Son of Batman was built almost like a picturesque greek statue. Almost—because despite his well-defined chest, his toned limbs and emerging six-pack, Damian still retained a subtle quality of elfin boyishness. His face was smooth and gentle with a quiet confidence. His frame was still light and limber, and his light brown skin belied faint tan lines on his neck, waist, and legs.

Since Damian gave him permission, Jon intently studied—with much gulping and sharp intakes of breath—Damian’s boyhood. It was a cute little thing with the red head poking out of its sleeve of skin. Most strikingly, it was at full mast.

“Damian, you’ve got a stiffy…” Jon murmured. His tone was slightly higher than normal as if he couldn’t decide if Damian’s dick made him excited or embarrassed, or both. It was as just long as his middle finger and probably as thick around as a quarter. It pointed straight up to Damian’s bellybutton like the world’s naughtiest arrow sign.

Damian smirked. “You mean an _erection_. Yes, genius, dicks tend to do that. Not Grayson, though—he’s just naturally hard-headed.”

Jon made a strangled grunt—the result of being forced to laugh while gawking at Damian’s sheer lack of modesty. He returned to inspecting Damian’s rigid pole and the slightly darker-skinned sack beneath it.

 “It looks…cool,” Jon said with a shy smile. As he said it, his cheeks flushed even redder and he shook his head. He stepped away from Damian until his back was leaning against the wall. “I mean, don’t you mind that I’m seeing yours...I mean you…like this?” He dropped his gaze.

“Why would I?” Damian said. He stepped forward, cupped Jon’s chin and raised his head so that they looked into each other’s eyes. “We’re partners either in or out of costume, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” Jon decided. He gave Damian a wry smile. “You know, if you just wanted to say we’re friends, you could’ve just said that instead of getting naked with me.”

“-TT-” Damian replied with a smirk. “You like it, anyway.”

“I …” Jon looked away as if to hide his smile. “Yeah, maybe.”

Jon’s face was so hopeful, so bright and cheerful, that Damian felt like he’d been transported to the happiest places on earth.  He felt like they weren’t in the bathroom anymore. They could’ve been in a scenic green valley and Jon was spreading his arms at the dandelions dancing in the breeze. They could’ve been in Venice, hand-in-hand as they watched the sunset from a gondola. They could have been sharing a baguette in a café under the Eiffel Tower, eagerly awaiting the fireworks that marked New Year’s Eve. They’d bite into opposite ends of the pastry until their faces got closer and closer…

In a sudden burst of honey-sweet recollection, Jon’s voice echoed in Damian’s mind—all the times they’d spent together, fought together, and just enjoyed being together. 

_“Damian, watch out!”_

_“Why don’t you go flip a lot and get us out of here?”_

_“Who said you were training me, Damian?”_

_“Damian, I’m sorry I’m late!”_

_“Damian, let’s just have fun!”_

_“Damian…”_

_“Damian…!”_

_“Hey, Damian…we’re friends, aren’t we?”_

Damian shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them to look at Jon again, he looked almost pained.

“Jon,” Damian began. He sounded equally annoyed and amused at the same time. “You are absolutely… _maddening_!”

Jon frowned. “You’re angry with me?”

Damian grimaced and shook his head vigorously.

“No! Yes! I mean, no!” he swallowed and then composed himself as if carefully choosing his words.

“When I became Robin, I accepted my father’s legacy. I accepted his burden, his fears, his darkness…and his solitude. But then _you_ came along. You have no idea how annoying you were! But every time I look into your eyes I see how bright sunshine could be. Whenever you smile, the night breaks into day and the light blinds me. Now your annoyingly radiant face is burned into my retinas…and the baffling thing is… I actually don’t mind it anymore. In fact, I…actually…like it…  ”

Damian put his palm against the wall as if pinning Jon in place. He inched his face closer to Jon until their noses were touching.

Understanding dawned on Jon’s face. He broke into a grin, and then started giggling sweetly.

“You really need to work on your pickup lines,” Jon replied. His pearly white teeth peeked out of his smile. “Damian, if you like me, just say so…”

 “That would be…impossible.” Damian valiantly attempted to pass off a smug look. He failed—his cheeks flushed red instead. “I don’t…I don’t know the words for what I want to say…”

“Is that why you keep making that  ‘-TT-‘ sound?” Jon teased.

Damian paused as if actually contemplating what Jon had said. Then, he leaned closer to Jon’s face and whispered a throaty “Will this do?” before closing the distance between their lips.

Jon never liked to admit it, but in a lot of ways, he’d always wanted Damian to notice him. He clearly remembered back to when Damian had accused him of being desperate to team up, early on in their partnership. It was so painfully true that Jon had to bite his lip to stop himself from admitting that he was. At first, he just wanted Damian’s acknowledgment. Later, he wanted Damian’s approval. Eventually, he’d wanted Damian’s friendship more than anything.

And now? Jon wasn’t sure what else he wanted. All he knew was that right now, at this moment, Damian—his partner, his best friend—was naked and hard, pinning him to the bathroom wall and his face was merged with Damian’s in a gentle but heartfelt kiss. If there was anything that was supposed to be odd about that scene, Jon didn’t notice it.

Both boys had already given their tacit approval, from the way they met each other’s eyes. Their bodies were so close together that they could feel the heat radiating from each other—either that or it was the steam rising from the warm water. Jon could feel himself stiffening from feeling Damian’s hardness rubbing on his crotch. It only took him a second to match Damian’s enthusiasm. With his own dick at full length, he slowly and gently ground into Damian, willing more of his dick to rub against Damian’s shaft.  

Then with a wet pop, Damian broke the kiss and backed off. For half a second, Jon was humping the air as he blinked in surprise. Damian reached for something behind him and then placed a sudsy hand on his bare chest. Jon shivered in delight.

“Damian,” Jon whinnied, clearly longing for more some more crotch grinding, “what are you doing?”

“Washing you with soap, duh,” Damian declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sported a mischievous grin.  “We’re taking a bath, remember?”

Jon’s eye twitched. Damian technically wasn’t wrong. Before he could protest, Damian spun him back around. From behind, he could feel Damian’s hands roam all over his back. Soapy palms rubbed circles around his shoulders, and then rubbed the lengths of his arms. Damian then slid his hands in between Jon’s armpits, making Jon shudder. He was quite ticklish there.

“Damian…” Jon half-giggled. “You’re killing me over here…”

“I never knew that Kryptonians were weak to water,” Damian remarked gleefully as he continued spreading his soapy hands around Jon’s back, reaching lower, and lower until he was massaging Jon’s butt. Jon whimpered feebly.

“I’m not…weak to water,” Jon panted. He was so worked up that his hand automatically drifted down to fondle himself, impatient as he was for more of Damian’s touch. “You make me sound like a cat.”

“What a coincidence,” Damian cooed in mock surprise. “I happen to like cats…” Damian’s voice sounded a little deeper and smoother as he slid a slick finger in between Jon’s buttcheeks. He carefully probed the rim of Jon’s puckered hole, causing his younger friend to shiver.

“Oooohh…!” Jon moaned, the sound reverberating against the bathroom’s ceramic walls.

Damian slowly eased his finger in, and with each inch of his finger burying itself inside Jon, the boy tensed up and tightened his hole. With his other hand, Damian reached for Jon’s chest, stroking and lathering up Jon’s barely existent pectorals, and then rubbing down his taut and lean belly and down to his crotch. He purposefully avoided Jon’s twitching dick.

“Damian…” Jon pleaded.

“Hey, I have to make sure you’re fully sanitized,” Damian teased as his finger went all the inside.

Jon’s knees felt like gelatin as Damian slid his fingers—two of them now—in and out of his hole. He felt his muscles relax with every insertion, and every wet _schlick_ of Damian’s fingers as he thrust elicited soft gasps of breath from Jon. They would have been inaudible if they didn’t echo in the bathroom’s excellent acoustics.  Jon heard himself moan and he found it quite funny he’d ever heard that kind of sound from his own lips. The hilarity and the pleasure mixed so that his boyish voice straddled high notes that more matured choristers could only envy.

It was just as well…Jon’s melodic grunting and panting was pure music to Damian’s ears—so he kept pleasing the boy with his fingers.

Two fingers in.

“ _HAAaaa…_ ”

Two fingers up.

“ _OHHhhh._.”

Three fingers together.

“ _YAAaaach!_ ”

Jon actually squealed as he felt the third digit widening his inexperienced opening. He was barely standing, his knees bowed were bowed so that his butt was inadvertently jutting out in front of Damian. His anus was practically winking an invitation. His dick was so rigid that he wasn’t even sure if he was unconsciously channeling super-strength into it, and he wasn’t even sure if it was possible to channel it into just a small part of him considering the rest of his body was melting like butter—butter that was just waiting to be spread and consumed by his friend.

Damian leaned in close, and his lips grazed the lobes of Jon’s ear—he couldn’t help but give it a little nibble. “Are you okay?”

Jon barely had the strength to talk with his breathing so erratic, so he just feverishly nodded.

“Good,” Damian whispered silkily into Jon’s ear. Then he continued, with just a hint of intense desire in his tone.

“Is it okay if I fuck you?”

Again, Jon almost laughed. For nearly all his life he was taught that ‘fuck’ was the ultimate swear word, something you never, ever, said to anyone under no circumstance whatsoever. Damian had taught him that without the intended insult, it was just another word for sex. A rawer word. A _primal_ word. That feeling of primal need screamed inside his head and burned in his dick and in the walls of flesh inside his ass that were already missing the presence of Damian’s finger.

“Yeah. _Fuck_ me, Damian.”

Damian shook his head with a wry smile on his face. _Superman is going to kill me,_ he thought.

In reality, it was only a second. But since Jon had the potential to move faster than Mach 3, and because his senses were in a boy-lust-filled frenzy, he perceived the moment as if it lasted hours.  Jon heard Damian’s heartbeat quicken in an instant—heard the subtle splash of water as Damian took a small step forward and disturbed the thin layer of water around his feet. He sensed the tiny shift in the atmosphere as Damian‘s hips moved closer to his butt, displacing the invisible veil of air that hung between them. Then he felt pinpricks of electricity, or something like it, spark at his hole when Damian’s turgid, glistening tip brushed his entrance.

Then Damian grabbed Jon’s dick and he froze, the contact almost unbearably good because of his amped-up epinephrine levels. He stopped breathing as if he was scared a single breath could interrupt the pleasure. He needed Damian to stroke him—stroke his dick now!

But it was when Damian’s glans breached his hole and entered him that Jon practically exploded.

Waves of indiscernible sensation radiated outward from where Damian’s dick had connected with Jon. The heat, the touch, the texture, the moisture—it all coalesced into an ocean of pleasure and emotion and longing that Jon couldn’t wrap his head around. His sense of ‘now’ blurred and his eyes dilated. There was only Damian’s dick filling the emptiness in his ass, and that ocean of intoxicating pleasure. His thoughts drowned in it. His words sank in it.

Contrary to his relatively agitated moaning from getting fingered, Jon’s response to being penetrated for the first time was a quaint and soft “ _oh”_. Taking it as a sign, Damian slowly pushed in some more.

Three inches.

“Oh…”

Four inches.

“Oh wow…”

When Damian’s pelvis slapped against Jon’s buttcheeks, he pulled out swiftly, and Jon’s breath hitched. When Damian slammed right back in quickly, Jon lost it.

“Hah! Hahaha! Haaaahh…!”

Jon was laughing. He was sighing. He was reeling.

All of Damian slid out of him, and just as quickly filled him up once more.

And then Jon was drowning. He was gasping. He was writhing.

Jon felt Damian’s strong arms grip his midsection as if his life depended on it. The feeling of Damian’s firm fingers kneading his midsection heightened Jon’s libido. Damian’s crotch slapped against his butt once more with a very wet ‘ _fwap!’_ and Damian stayed there, humping, thrusting his quivering member inside Jon without breaking that contact between their skin. Young as he was, Jon was absolutely intoxicated by the connection, feeling the surface area of Damian’s body as the older boy wrapped him in a sensual embrace. They were together and they were _one_.

Jon knew that Damian could feel his wild heartbeats. And in the same way, Jon could feel just how much Damian’s dick was shuddering inside him, frantically pushing against his innermost walls and filling an emptiness Jon never knew he needed to be filled.

Just when Jon thought he could process no other stimulation, a palpable warmth coated his insides, and he felt Damian’s body quake with sheer joy.

Suddenly he felt Damian’s chin rest on his shoulder, breath shaking and urgent as though his breath was spent.

“J, your eyes!”

Only then did Jon notice his vision was hazy with a dangerously red glow, and the ceramic tiles of the wall he’d been leaning on were charred black. Some of the soot was already getting washed off by the water running overhead, but there were clear gauge marks on the concrete. Jon was so lost in lust that he didn’t even notice his heat vision had manifested.

Whenever Jon needed to fire his heat vision, it was an exercise in control. He would feel a pool of warm energy in his center, and he imagined pulling it up with invisible hands to his head and out his eyes, and he always felt a tickling sensation at the back of his head just above his nape. But this time, when Damian had pushed in one final time, Jon felt the energy erupt from his groin on its own, arcing in violent rivulets throughout his body until it overflowed in his head and erupted through his eyes. The back of his neck was nothing short of electric, and Jon was feeling extremely lightheaded.

That power came from Damian. It felt like Damian inside of him. And just as the jagged seared lines in the wall showed, Jon’s desire for that feeling was something he could never hope to control.

Jon’s backside suddenly felt achingly incomplete as Damian released his grip on his torso and pulled out of his hole. He could feel something intimately warm oozing out of his opening and subsequently being washed away by the water. His knees slightly trembled and he shifted his posture so that he was again standing up to his full height with his hands on the wall.

Just beside him, Damian leaned his back against the wall and gave him a lopsided grin.

“Did I ever mention how much I love you?” Damian said dreamily before sliding down to the floor with his bare butt seated on the wet tiles.

Jon giggled as he regained his breath.

Then, glancing up at the younger boy, Damian asked, “You’re still hard?”

Jon glanced down at his boyhood. True enough, it was still standing tall and proud, droplets of water rolling off of his shaft’s fair skin like rain on a sapling’s virgin leaves.

“Didn’t you get yours?” Damian asked in confusion. His breath was still short, and he marveled at how resilient Jon was to stay standing like that—in more ways than one. He figured it must have been his alien genes.

“I dunno…” Jon replied. He thought for a few seconds, then said, “If I did, I didn’t notice it, I was kind of lost for a bit there. My head’s still spinning…I never thought feeling this good could make me feel so…out of my mind.”

Damian beamed. “So you liked it, eh?”

Jon gave him a smile that reached up to his ears. “I was just so blown away…”

Damian suddenly perked up at Jon’s words. From where he was seated on the shower floor, he reached out and grabbed Jon’s legs, willing the boy to move closer to him. “Jon, go in front of me. I’ll finish it for you.”

Jon immediately understood. He moved so that Damian’s head was directly in front of his groin and his still very hard dick pointed straight at Damian’s mouth. It twitched in anticipation of what Jon knew was coming. As a matter of fact, in a few moments, it would be him.

“Before we do this, promise me something,” Damian said sternly.

“Sure, anything!” Jon chirped excitedly.

Damian smirked, “Never say fuck again.”

“Hey, you were the one who made me say it first!” Jon said with a childish giggle.

“I know, but promise.”

“Okay, promise.”

“Good.” Damian gave him a small nod. He grabbed Jon’s hips and he definitely felt the boy shiver with desire through his fingers.

“Now, Jon… _fuck my mouth_.”

A nervous but terribly giddy breath escaped from Jon’s lips. He licked them without even noticing that he did, it was a reflex borne out of sheer instinct—the instinctual knowledge that this was going to be _so good_.

Damian opened his mouth and his lips formed an ‘O’ shape. He didn’t need to wait very long as Jon’s hard little rod filled the vacant space in his oral cavity. Damian automatically tightened his lips, much like the bulkhead of an aircraft does to prevent air pressure from escaping. He didn’t plan to let go of his prize so soon.

“Damian!” Jon hissed and moaned at the same time. His legs wobbled beneath him and he steadied himself by pushing his hands against the wall again. His eyes would go in and out of focus because of the intense pleasure he was bombarded with, but he forced himself to watch the deeply satisfying view of Damian’s handsome face bobbing on his dick.

Damian’s firm cheek muscles pulled like a vacuum, and Jon’s pelvis jutted forward until Damian’s nose was rubbing against the skin of Jon’s smooth wet crotch. Water cascaded down Damian’s eyes as he breathed in slowly and calmly, making sure the warmth in his mouth was enveloping Jon’s extremely eager member.

Then with a perfect tandem of his facial muscles’ contraction, Damian began to suck Jon’s dick in earnest.

“ _Oh my gods_...D—Damian!”

Damian was always one to lose himself in his task through extreme concentration. He was all about the method, rigorously following and formulating techniques to execute his plans. He wanted to blow Jon’s mind with the best blowjob ever—and Damian was going to do just that. His tongue expertly kneaded the firm pulsing shaft inside his mouth—jabbing, darting, licking, prodding, even lovingly caressing Jon’s sensitive and tender tip.

Damian’s mouth was full, and it felt right. It felt so natural to apply suction to Jon’s rod, and making the boy mewl like a kitten. Damian would slowly pull off, letting Jon’s dick out of his mouth inch by inch, letting his tongue familiarize itself with the shape, the heat and the contour of his friend’s boyhood. There was truly nothing else in the world that he’d love to have inside his mouth as much as this.

He stopped pulling off just as the head reached the inside of his lips, lingering, pausing, letting those few tantalizing seconds hang in the air and drive Jon insane. He held on to the head as if it was his, and he was reluctant to give it away. In a way, he was right, it was his and would be forevermore.

Then Damian swiftly leaned back in and took Jon to the root. Jon might have wailed with the pleasure, but he almost didn’t notice. Damian repeated the process. Slide out, then swoop back down. Release, then envelop with sensual ferocity. Lick with utmost passion, then suck with intense lust.

When he pulled back, Damian felt a shift in Jon’s demeanor. The dick in his mouth felt hotter and pulsing mad with desire. Damian knew what was coming. He didn’t need to move anymore—which was fortunate because his neck muscles were beginning to get tired. Jon slid out of him on his own, then rammed back in. Jon pulled out again, and slammed his rock hard dick n Damian’s mouth again. Out again, and inside again. And again, and again. And Damian absolutely _reveled_ in it.

It abruptly stopped with the same sudden moment of clarity you get after waking up from an extremely vivid dream. Jon stopped thrusting and held Damian’s head in place. Jon’s body had stopped shaking, all except his pleasure-mad dick, which thrashed inside Damian’s mouth.

Damian felt it then…a foreign warmth, slick and viscous on his tongue. There only a few droplets, but they were there. Damian sucked in Jon’s dick a final time, consuming the meager offering with gusto. He licked Jon’s head thoroughly as though probing for any more traces of the sweet nectar. Then, with a slight pang of regret, he loosened his lips and let Jon’s dick slide out of him with a slick _‘pop’_.

Damian was vaguely aware that Jon had plopped down to sit on the floor beside him. The boy’s breath was ragged, but he was smiling.

“How was it?” Damian asked. He was tired, but he was grinning a silly grin.

Jon giggled in that boyish tone that so titillated Damian’s heart. He held Damian’s hand and leaned on Damian’s shoulder.

“I think I’m the happiest Superboy in the world right now…”

“Oh?”

“Because the Robin I always had a crush on just told me he loved me,” Jon sighed dreamily. “And put his dick and my butt and sucked my dick while we were in the shower. That part’s important.” He giggled again.

“Does that mean you’d like to do more of that with me sometime,” Damian asked. He lazily played with Jon’s fingers while his own were laced between them.

“Make that every time, and we’ve got a deal, partner.”

Then Jon leaned and gave Damian a peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, J. It’s a deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
